


Touch

by chocolattees



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Demons, F/M, Fantasy, High School, Hybrids, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Sirens, Vampires, Werewolf, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolattees/pseuds/chocolattees
Summary: It’s been 10 years since the peace delegation between mythical creatures and humans. However, there are still humans who hate them and secretly made an organization to hunt them. And you're their prime target.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Touch

Being one of the mythical creatures in the modern world is hard, especially when you need to hide your identity from the human for a peaceful life. But ten years ago, the demon King-one of the noble mythical creatures made a peace delegation with the human governments. They will not hurt humans in exchange for their freedom and equal rights to live, no more hiding from the world. They even made a committee that consists of humans and other mystical creatures to keep the balance between human and mystical creatures by making some laws that need to be followed by everyone. Even though the delegation and committee were made, there are humans who still hate them and secretly made an organization to hunt them that called ‘The Hunters’.

**_‘How much longer I should run?’_ **[Name] doesn’t remember much. Everything was a blur. Running through the dark and dampened forest to save her life. Trees passing by her left and right, the forest passed her by as if it were on an endless treadmill set at lightning speed. Even though she was tired she can’t stop running until she away from _them_.

“Get her!” A shout could be heard from one of The Hunters as the rest of them ran to chase her.

Earlier on the day, [Name] was just walking back from her school with her other friends. Everything was normal until she had to part with them. As descendants of the demon, her senses become more sensitive than a normal human. She can feel that someone is watching her from far. _Humans._ There are dozens of them hiding not far from her. She gripped her bag as she fastens her walk. She walked away from her path home. Instead, she took them to the forest where there are no people.

“You know it’s useless hiding from a demon, right?” As she said that, dozens of men came out from their hiding spot and attacked her with weapons specifically made to kill mythical creatures like her.

[Name]’s [Color] eyes turned into crimson red as she took down The Hunters one by one. Even though they use designed weapons to attack her, they still no match for her. A pureblood demon that also the granddaughter of the current demon king, can’t be defeated by a simply designed weapon like that. But still, her power has its own limit since she still can’t control her full power. The more power she used the more energy drained from her body.

“Of course we know it was useless to hide from a demon-like you. But-” An axe was swung and scratched her arm. ”-It works.”

[Name] hissed in pain as she blew a fire toward the one who scratched her. The cut was quite deep and slow to heal. Sensed her life was in danger, she sent the rest of The Hunters away, hit the tree behind them and used the chance to run away.

“Don’t let her go away!”

[Name] ran toward the deepest part of the forest. If it’s not because of using the power too much, she would have teleport herself to a safer place. What she needs to do right now is to use her remaining power to heal and run away from them.

**_‘How much longer I should run them?’_** Trees passing by her left and right, the forest passed her by as if it were on an endless treadmill set at lightning speed. Even though she was tired she can’t stop running until she away from them. Running through the dark and dampened forest to save her life, [Name] takes a sharp turn and hide behind a big and old tree. She takes a deep breath and tries to focus on healing the wound as her crimson red eyes turned to her normal [Color]. 

“This way! I know she can’t be run too far with that deep cut.” [Name] can senses their presence getting near to her hideout. She holds her breath as she hiding behind the tree.

**_‘Your so stupid, [Name]! You should know that you can’t handle The Hunters when there were dozens of them and yet you still provoked them. What a stupid way to die.’_ **

Just when she thought she will be dead in The Hunters’ hands, she hears cries and a loud growl behind her. 

“[Name]!” She releases her breath as turns her head to find Changbin who looks at her in concern. Behind him are her brother in his demon form, Minho, and Chan in his wolf form. They are busy attacking The Hunters, making sure that The Hunters can’t get near her and Changbin. “Are you okay?”

“Do I look okay to you?” She asked him back. Changbin chuckles as he examines the cut. He takes out a bottle of blue-coloured water. “Drink this, it will heal your wound faster. We need to get you out from here.” 

[Name] follows his command and drinks the blue-coloured water until the bottle empty. As she empties the bottle content, her cut slowly disappear along with the pain. 

“How is she?” Asks Woojin while attacking The Hunters. “She is fine now. We need to get out from here before it is too late.”

“Chan! Minho!” The two stop attacking The Hunters as Woojin calls them. Changbin helps [Name] up and casts the teleport spell to teleport them away from The Hunters.

“Kim [Name], are you insane?” Woojin asks, pinching the bridge of his nose as he feels a migraine coming on just by recalling his sister’s actions.

As the five of them arrived at Woojin and [Name]’s house, Woojin started to scold his little sister while Changbin busy healing the others. They didn’t dare to interfere with the affairs of the demon siblings. [Name] can only roll her eyes at Woojin remark. 

“Fighting dozens of The Hunters by yourself? You can get yourself killed if we didn’t come on time.” 

“Well, sorry. It’s not like I know that they will bring backups.” 

Woojin can only sigh at [Name] stubbornness. It’s not only happened once but for a thousand times. No one can stop her stubbornness even if their grandfather, the demon king, is the one who tells her. He is sure that one day her stubbornness will be the one who kills her, not The Hunters.

“How you guys find me?” [Name] can’t help but curious. She was sure that she was in the deepest part of the forest where it was far from the city and yet Woojin and his friends can find her.

“It was Chan hyung.” Says Minho as he points the werewolf boy. “He kept bugging us, saying that something was wrong and we need to find you.”

“By the time we teleport to where you were, we found yourself in the middle of the forest and follow the smell of your blood.” Continues Changbin.

The demon girl can’t help but stunned. This isn’t the first time she saved by Chan. Whenever she was in danger, Chan will always be the reason for her rescue. It always the same ‘something was wrong and we need to find you ‘ reason.

_“Should we tell them that she is his-”_ Before Changbin can whisper the rest of the word, Minho steps on his foot hard. _“They can hear us, you stupid.”_ The vampire only smiles as nothing was happen while Changbin jumps in hurt.

“You should thank him.” Woojin pushes [Name] lightly toward Chan. She tries to hide her blush as she muttered a small thank you. Even though it was low, Chan is happy enough to able heard it.

“You should be more careful next time, kiddo. We don’t know when will they start to target you again.” Chan smiles as he ruffles [Name]’s hair until it looks messy. Little did he know, his small gesture toward the demon girl made her heart beats faster than it should be.

* * *

When a shape-shifter imprints on a specific girl or woman, he becomes unconditionally bound to her for the rest of his life. Imprinting can occur anytime after a wolf’s first phasing. It can be with anyone, regardless of previous personal feelings. It happens the first time he sees the person he’s imprinting on. At the same time, Imprinting can’t be forced on anyone, no matter how much the shape-shifter may want it. That’s what happened to Chan when the first time he met [Name].

That time Chan was 15 years old and she was 13 years old. The two of them met when Woojin invited Chan to his house from some school project. The boys were busy talking about something until [Name] barged into Woojin’s room.

“Oppa! Do you see my-” [Name] was shocked to saw a werewolf boy beside her brother. Well, she often heard about them from her grandpa, but she never thought she would see them in real.

“[Name], don’t you know how to knock?” Woojin scolded his sister.

“I don’t know that you’ll bring a friend, _especially a werewolf.”_ She muttered the last words.

When their eyes met, Chan knew that she is the one, soulmate as what humans call it. It felts not like love at first sight, but more like earth not holding him anymore, she does. Everything else in his life becomes secondary, and only she is left to matter.

“Hey! Be nice. He is my friend.” Chan snapped out from his thought and realize the situation that just happened. _'Is this her first time saw a werewolf?’_

“Obviously. If he not, you will not bring him here. Anyway, sorry to bother the two of you.” And with that [Name] closed the door and left the two of them. Woojin can just sigh at his sister’s behaviour.

“Huh, sorry about her.”

“Who is she?” Chan can’t help but curious about her.

“She is Kim [Name], my stubborn little sister. She is 2 years younger than us and can be rude sometimes. But, once you know her, she actually nice.”

It did take Chan one year to get close with her and 3 years to hide his feeling toward her from her and the others. Until now, Woojin doesn’t know the fact that his sister is imprinted by his friend. But for the others, it is obvious just by seeing the way Chan cares and acts around [Name]. He is so whipped for her. That’s what Minho would say.

* * *

Every morning Chan will always go to school earlier than normal students, not because his house is far from school or something. If that was the problem, he can use his ability to run to school. But, because go to school earlier means that he can watch [Name] from his class as she walks to the school with her brother-his seat is right next to the window.

Like usual, Chan gets himself ready 45 minutes before the late attendance and goes out from his house. However, instead of going to school, Chan stops at the Kim siblings’ house first which he has been doing for a few days. It was a request from [Name].

Ever since the incident that involved her and The Hunters, her parents are getting more protective than usual. They set a new rule which does not allow her to go anywhere alone or without Woojin’s supervision. It was repeated every single morning, making her want to get away as fast as she could. But, Woojin still wants to enjoy his morning and that’s how Chan shows up as her only solution to get away from her parents’ nagging.

“Chanie Oppa!” Chan smiles as he sees [Name] come out from the house. “Did you wait too long?”

“I just got here, kiddo.”

“Stop calling me kiddo! I’m only two years younger than you, not some six years old kid.” She pouts at the nickname that Chan uses on her.

“Well, you do look like that sometimes. So, what’s with that frown on your face?”

They start to walk as [Name] rant out about her parents’ nag this morning and to make it worse, Woojin decided to join their nag, making her mood worsen than before. Chan just keeps listening to her as she talks about her parents until it changes to her school problems. He let her talk all about it as much as she wants since it makes him know more about her.

As [Name] tell about her hatred toward her brother, Chan can’t help but think how much Woojin has suffered from just be her brother. Just because of one stubborn little sister.

“Well, it’s not my fault that he became my brother and I’m not stubborn.” Chan looks at her surprised. Did he just think it out loud?

“No. But, I can hear your thought.” She sneers at him which makes her get flicked at the forehead. “Ouch!”

“It’s rude to read people’s minds without permission.”

“It was an accident. I just curious since you keep silent.” She says while stroking her hurt forehead.

“Do you have any plan after school today?” Chan asks her out blue. He actually has this thought for a while.

The midterm exams are getting near. Because of it, almost every student use their free time to study to ace their exams, especially [Name]. Chan and the others almost see her in the library every break time. According to her friends, she had missed her lunch a few times which worried him.

“Today?” [Name] stops for a while as she recalls what will she do today. “I don’t think I have anything to do besides making some review for the midterm exams. Besides, my mom doesn’t allow me to go anywhere without Woojin Oppa supervision. Ah, why The Hunters incidents had to happen.” She feels distressed at the thought.

“It’s okay if I’m with you, right?”

“Huh?” She looks at him confused. “Well, it should not be a problem. Why?”

“Let’s get ice cream together. You need a little break from your study session.” Her eyes sparkled at the thought of ice cream.

“Really? We should invite the other. Changbin said that he craved for something sweet before.” Chan kinda surprised at the thought of inviting the other boys. He was thinking to go to the ice cream shop just with her, alone. The boys only will ruin his alone moments with the demon girl and he can’t let that happen on the rare opportunity he has.

But before he can say anything about it, she beats him. “On second thought, let’s not invite them. They will only bother me and my ice cream.”

Chan can’t help but chuckle at her antics. Out of habit, he ruffles her hair until her hair looks messy. He always does that whenever he finds her cute.

“Stop it! You will ruin my hard work!” [Name] push Chan’s hand away while hiding her red face from the sudden touch.

“Then stop being cute.” She could feel her heart start to fuzzy, a good fuzzy feeling. It always happens whenever he shows some affection to her or even just smile at her. She can’t get him out of her mind.

People would say that she is falling for him. But, only get denied by her. She never thought about this feeling before since she only sees him as one of her brother’s friends, her second brother. And yet, why her heart pained at that thought.

The ring of the lunch break bell startles all the students in every classroom, including [name]. Smiles of victory were plastered on their faces as they pack their books. The teacher who is in the middle of the discussion just gives them a heavy sigh of defeat as the students cheer. As the teacher bid goodbye to them, the students begin wild. The noise is getting louder and louder as each of them gets out of prison.

[Name] can finally relax for a while before the next lesson begins after the lunch breaks over. She looks at the tree outside the class, watching at how the wind slowly blows the leaf that slowly turns brown which shows that autumn is getting near. While looking at the tree outside–thinking about which ice cream should she get later with Chan–she doesn’t notice the stare that her friends give her just now.

“[Name],” The demon girl turns her head toward Nayeon, the siren girl and Changbin in front of her. “What’s up with you and Chan?” Nayeon asks her the question that she has been dying to ask since morning.

“Huh? Which Chan?” She innocently asks.

There are so many Chan in her school, but she actually knows which Chan that her friends are talking about right now. It’s been a hot topic among students in high school lately, along with the news of The Hunters’ attack toward the mystical creatures.

“You know it was useless to lying, right? Especially to the two of us.” Changbin’s statement make her sighs. “So? Spill the tea.”

“There is nothing happen between me and him. How many times do I have to tell you?” Nayeon and Changbin still didn’t buy it.

“Well, what I saw this morning said the otherwise.”

[Name] turns her head toward Changbin and asks him to help him since he knows her situation better than anyone. He was there when Woojin start decided to not let her go anywhere alone. But the wizard only looks away, pretend that he doesn’t know anything which earns a little glare from her.

_‘Please don’t drag me into this.’ S_ ays Changbin in his mind. He flinches when he heard a voice in his head–knowing who is it from–that says, _‘What a supportive friend you are, Binnie.’_

“He only walks me to school _if it’s not because of that stupid rule_ and that’s it.” [Name] explains the situation that happened to her, not including the incident with The Hunters. She has enough with Woojin, Chan, Minho, And Changbin lecture about it.

“Uh-hu.” Nayeon still not believe her words.

The siren has experienced what we call fall in love for a few times and she knows the face that [Name] shows whenever the demon around Chan is different from how she is with the others. It clearly shows that she is in love with the werewolf boy in the senior class. It’s only a matter of time until she finally admits it. “Whatever you say, princess.”

It’s finally dismissal time. [Name] quickly packs all her things inside the bag and walk out from the class, leaving her friends confused. Nayeon looks at Changbin for some explanation which only gets “I don’t know either” answer.

Using her ability, [Name] teleports herself to the school gate and waits for Chan there. She sure Chan will scold her for waiting for him at the school gate alone instead of waiting for him pick her up from class. But, since she still in the school ground she should be safe from The Hunters. She can’t wait to eat ice cream as many as she wants since it will be his treat.

“Help me!” She snaps out from her thought as she hears a cry. She looks to her right and left, but there is no sign of people who are in trouble. Then again, she hears the cry again and this time She can feel a hybrid presence followed by familiar dangerous presences–The Hunters. They are not that far from the school.

[Name] wants to save the hybrid, but at the same time, her brother’s reminder and Chan’s worry face keeps stopping her. But the cry starts to getting away, far from her range.

**_“You should be more careful next time, kiddo. We don’t know when will they start to target you again.”_ **

Debating what to do, she decided to save the hybrid by only bringing her phone in case something happens out of control. She can’t just leave the poor hybrid died in The Hunters’ hand, not when she heard her/his cry.

“I’m sorry, Chan Oppa.”

At the same time, Chan is looking for [Name] in her class after making sure Woojin lets him take his sister to take some break. But only to find her nowhere to be found. He asks Changbin and Nayeon who happen just walk out from the class.

“She just went a few minutes ago. She looks in hurry though.” Chan silently smiles as he imagines how excited she is just because of ice creams. He thanks the two of them and goes to the school gate, a place where she supposes to be right now.

However, he can’t find you anywhere, not even at the school gate. He starts to feel anxious. Images of you hurt like what happened at the forest a few weeks ago flash in his mind. To make it worse, a group of boys is talking about how they heard a cry of help a few times not far from him. Thought of you may run toward the cry to help them alone scare him, knowing she has a kind heart like a human–for devil’s sake, she is a demon. Maybe be friends with the human for too long make her forget about her nature as a demon.

He turns to the boys and starts to ask them. “When the last time you heard the cry?”

“Uh… just a few minutes ago. Right there!” The boy points his finger toward the entrance of the forest near the school.

Without a second thought, Chan runs toward the forest and transforms into his wolf form. He can smell your scent not far from the entrance, but at the same time, he also smells The Hunters scents.

_‘Please be okay, [Name].’_

* * *

A loud bang can be heard around the forest. [Name] tells the fox hybrid beside her to be quite as they hide behind the bushes. The fox hybrid clingy to her, feeling safer if he stays close with her. She never thought The Hunters will upgrade their weapons that were axe or sword into a gun with a bullet that made especially to hurt mystical creatures just in few days, making everything harder than it already is. The fox hybrid whimpers as he scares of The Hunters that slowly but sure getting closer toward them.

“We need to find those monsters before they can call any help. Hurry!”

[Name] scoffs in disbelief. Monsters? She can’t believe they call creatures like her as a monster while they are the one who acts as the monster. Mystical creatures may have different appearances than normal humans, but that doesn’t mean they don’t have a heart and feel like humans. If not, why would they agree to make a peace delegation with the government?

The thought makes [Name]’s blood boil in anger. She wants nothing but to strike them and snap their bodies into two until there is nothing left. They don’t deserve to live.

“Noona… are we going to die?” The hybrid that she still hasn’t know the name asks her, scares with the situation that they are in.

“What’s your name?” She asks him

“Jeongin. Yang Jeongin.” She smiles as she wipes the tears from his eyes.

“Listen, Jeongin. We’re going to be fine, everything will be fine. Trust me.” The hybrid boy named Jeongin nods. “I’m going to distract them into the deepest part of the forest. Use that chance to get away from here and ask for some help, okay?”

“How about you, Noona? I can’t leave you alone with them.”

Looking at how innocent the boy is, makes [Name] feels sad. He just a kid, a hybrid kid that still doesn’t know anything about life and he doesn’t deserve this harassment.

“Everything will be alright as long as you can get out of the forest and find some help. Now go!” [Name] pushes Jeongin out from the bushes as she transforms into her demon form which she rarely uses.

There is a downside from using her demon form which will make her lose control. That’s why she can only transform when it is urgent, with supervision. But now it’s not the time to think about the consequence. She needs to make sure Jeongin is safe from them.

Now, with her complete form, it should be easy to end The Hunters until there is no one left.

Chan halts as he feels the demon power from far which is not a good sign. He needs to stop her before everything too late. A battle cries can be heard as he runs toward the source of power and stops at what he sees, just like what he feared. The [Name] in front of him isn’t the sweet and playful demon girl he used to know, but no other than the bloodthirsty demon princess. Around her is no other than The Hunters that already lifeless. Even though they already dead, she still not satisfied.

Woojin had told him about it before. She still can’t fully control her power yet and whenever she transforms, she will lose the rationality and the humanity inside her. Force is the only thing that can stop her bloodthirsty. But, he can’t do that, he can’t hurt his mate.

Chan turns back into his human form and slowly walks closer to her.

“[Name]!” Her crimson red eyes meet his brown eyes. “That’s enough! Don’t make me use force to stop you.”

“Stop me!? They are the ones who should stop, not me! They even call us monsters when they are the one who is monsters in disguise.” Her eyes full of hatred, hatred toward The Hunters who even already dead. A flame starts to grow on both her hands. “I will make sure all of them pay for what they did to us.”

“[Name], stop it! This isn’t you!” Chan tries to calm her down, but only get scoffs by her. Her insanity is completely gone, blinded by her hatred.

“This isn’t me? You’re wrong, Chan.” Now she fully turns her body toward him. “This is the real me and I never feel better than this.”

She lunged at him with full speed, aiming her flames toward him. Frustrated over and over as Chan dodges all her flame, waiting for the right opportunity to attack back. He can’t hurt her and at the same time, she needs to stop her before she completely went mad. She sure more powerful than him, but her way of fighting is too sloppy. Right when he sees the opportunity, he pinned her down to the ground, making sure she can’t use her flame anymore.

“Let. Me. Go.”

“This isn’t you,” says Chan at [Name]’s ear. “The real [Name] will not let her hatred take over her mind.” She kicks him, but it did nothing.

“Let go of me! NOW!”

“Not until you pull yourself together.” Grips transfers, her wrists pins by a single hand. She keeps hitting him, trying to break free from his strong grip.“You leave me no other choice.”

Chan leans closer, shortening the distance between their faces. Right before she can protest again, he shut her with his lips. Her body completely froze at the sudden kiss as she tries to register what he does just now. The flame on her hands’ dissolved. Her eyes slowly turn back to her lively [Color]. The hatred that took control of her disappears and she backs to her human form. He breaks the kiss and looks down at the puzzled [Name].

“W-what just… Did you just…” [Name] seems can’t form the right word to say as he let her go. Her faces redden that at the thought of Chan kissing her just now. However, the smell of blood hit her nose, making her wonder what actually just happen. Why she can’t remember it clearly?

[Name] is about to turn her head, but get stopped by Chan. The werewolf boy pulls her away before she can ask anything, he knows she will freak out when she sees what behind her. She notices how he keeps silent on the way out of the forest. She can’t read his mind like he isn’t letting her in.

“Chan Oppa,” [Name] musters up the courage to talk. He let her hand go and turn to face her.

“What makes you think you can go there alone?” She flinches as he growls in anger. His voice may sound harsh toward her, but his eyes tell otherwise. He actually worries and scares. Scared that Woojin will rage on, scared that he was too late and completely lose her forever. “Don’t you know how worry I am when I can’t find you anywhere?”

“I’m sorry. It just… I can’t let Jeongin died in The Hunters’ hand.”

“Jeongin?”

“He is the hybrid that I save. He still a kid and-”

“That doesn’t mean you can use your demon form and lose control of your power.”

The thought of her loses control makes her froze. Did she lose control of her power? Did she attack Chan by accident? What happened to the rest of The Hunters?

“Did I ki-” Chan cups her face, making her focus on him instead of those bad thoughts. He can see how scares she is, how she sacres of herself. It happens before and she will not stop blaming herself.

“It doesn’t matter anymore. What matters now are you’re safe with me right now, okay?” She nods slowly, feeling ease at his word like a mantra that keeps repeating inside her head. He smiles at her before ruffles her hair like how he always does. “Let’s get some ice cream before the shop close.”

“I can get any ice creams that I want, right?” He hums as they slowly start to walk toward the ice cream shop, hand in hand, completely forgetting what happened in the forest.

It’s only a matter of time until she knows about how her life bound to him. But, until that day comes, just let her enjoy the peaceful moment.


End file.
